


Kidnapped

by LadyLeo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, King Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLeo/pseuds/LadyLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are suddenly taken away from your home by captors you do not recognize. They do not answer your questions and promptly take you to a great palace. They speak of a king you will be presented to. This is your tale. Who is this king? Why were you kidnapped? What do they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped: Chapter 1 (Loki X Reader)

AN: If you see a typo please leave me a comment! I will fix it asap. I try to have everything right the first post, but I tend to miss some things. The italics represent the reader's inner thoughts. :) I hope you enjoy!

 

Kidnapped: Chapter 1 (Loki X Reader)

 

Everything happened so fast. Adrenaline pushed through your veins, your heart beat fiercely. You could feel it pulsing uncontrollably in your neck, you were like a wounded animal struggling. _“Who were they? Where were you? Did they drug you?”_ You thought in frantic waves.

You couldn't cry out, your captors had gagged you with rough cloth. They had bound your hands together with abrasive rope. You blew air through your nostrils in long hard puffs. Your eyes scarlet with the salty tears. You tried pleading to them with your eyes and expression. “Free me. Please. I didn't do anything to you. You have the wrong person.” Your thoughts didn't reach them. If they did, they did not care.

“Will she please the king?” The larger one asked. He was gruff and balding. He fingered the oily mustache on his face. His lean companion looked down at you. His eyebrows knitting. An evil gleam in his steel colored eye. This one reeked of sour sweat, the smell revolted you.

“If she doesn't, maybe his grace will give her to us? We've never fucked her kind before. Pretty and soft she is.” He dug his wiry fingers into your arm. A cry escaped from your chapped lips. They just laughed at you, showing off their horrible rotten teeth.

You struggled more against their grasp. _“Damn them. Damn them to hell and back.”_ You wouldn't go without a fight. You wouldn't. You were assaulted in your home and darkness had taken you quickly. When you awoke you were with these depraved jackals.

They were dragging you down an ornate hallway. You thought maybe you were in Europe, in an palace hidden away in the mountains. The architecture was foreign and stunning. _“Where in the world am I? Where could a building like this exist? China? Europe? Damn this.”_ You struggled more, panic and instinct settling back in.

The thin one leaned into your face. “Stop that girly. We have orders to bring you unharmed but a few good bruises could go unnoticed me thinks.” He sneered at you, spittle hit your cheek. Suddenly the portly one roughly yanked at you. You were almost to a heavily guarded doorway.

The doors were humungous. They were golden and lavish with decoration. A horrible sinking feeling settled in your stomach. You began to sweat and your hands began to tremble. _“What have you gotten into!? How is this happening!?!”_ You thought you were going to be sick right then and there. Maybe you would be lucky enough to pass out. _“Faint faint faint.”_ You chanted it to yourself. You had reached the doors.

The guards looked you up and down. They spoke briefly to your captors. _“Gods. I'm going to die here or be tortured for information I don't have.”_ More tears poured from your swollen eyes.

The doors slowly opened. You squeezed your eyes shut. You simply did not want to see what was in store. Again, you were drugged across the smooth floor. You wouldn't, you couldn't open your eyes to face what awaited you.

 

You were dropped abruptly from your kidnapper's grasps. You fell to your knees breathing heavily. You still wouldn't look. _“Maybe they would kill me right here? Quickly? No. I bet they want information. What information? How to properly brew tea?”_ A small hysterical laugh escaped from you. _“That one mentioned fucking me....they'll have to kill me first.”_

 

You heard movement on both sides of you. Curiosity and bravery finally got the best of you. You opened your sore eyes. The jackals were kneeling on either side of you staring straight ahead ignoring you. _“Ignoring me.... those idiots. Go! Now!”_

You bolted for your life. It wasn't the best plan, and you knew you would never escape whatever fate they had in store for you. Despite it all, you had to try. You could run, you were usually fast on your feet. “Bastards! You will have to catch me to have me!” The adrenaline carried you past the startled cry of the kidnappers.

They reached out as you jumped over their outstretched hands. _“You should have bound my legs you assholes!”_ Fierce thoughts empowered you. You would fight! You would always fight! A silvery laugh echoed from behind you.

It carried power, the hair on the back of your neck raised. Goosebumps instantly graced your flesh. You almost turned around to see who had laughed. _“Gods. Why did it have to be laugh?”_ You shivered slightly. You barely finished your thought before you were at the doors.

Those doors would not open for you. You beat at them a few times screaming behind your gag. _“Time. No time.”_ You could hear the jackals behind you, cussing at you. They were coming for you. They were fumbling over themselves like the oafs they were.

You turned to the left with one thought on your mind. _“Windows.”_ Then you saw him. You sucked in as much air as your lungs would take. Your head reeled. Reclining lazily in the towering windows was the most unnerving figure you have ever seen.

A great horned battle helmet graced his head and a tall scepter in his right hand. He was untroubled with the chaos taking place around him. A mischievous smirk crossed his smooth face. His forest green eyes pierced into you.

You were at battle with your body. You forced yourself to breathe. Your chest knotted with anxiety. Tears gently fell from your eyes leaving trails down your flushed cheeks. Finally, your feet faltered and you tripped over yourself landing in the floor. Your eyes never left his.

The jackals were upon you in a flash. The fat one yanked you to your feet, profusely cussing you. The wiry one raised his hand to strike you.

“Enough!” The voice cracked like a stinging whip. Your captors cringed and immediately backed away from you. “Our deepest apologies your grace.” “So sorry, your highness.”

The cold man looked them over with severe eyes. “Leave us. Immediately.” The oafs bowed and thanked their king. Swiftly they headed to the door. You looked after them. The colossal doors magically opened for them. They didn't knock, they didn't even say a word.

You could have only moved a fraction of an inch. “Oh, I wouldn't try that if I were you pet. I am not known for my mercy.” Your gaze turned to him. He chuckled a throaty chuckle. His smirk never leaving his lips. Just like that, you were left alone with the wolf.

AN: The future chapters will have some NC-17 scenes. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave me comments! It keeps me updating. As a reminder, italics represent the reader's thoughts.


	2. Kidnapped: Chapter 2

Kidnapped: Chapter 2

AN: Italics are the reader's thoughts. If you see a typo, please let me know!

Running had crossed your mind. You were fast, and people usually underestimated you. This man...he wouldn't underestimate you. His eyes bore into you. Taking you in, studying you, calculating.

With a quick snap of his fingers your bonds magically disappeared. Gingerly you touched your lips. You didn't dare break eye contact with this mysterious man. Your wrists were a bit sore, over all they were fine.

“Come here pet.” He beckoned you to him. “Nn..No.” You were always told you didn't have to justify yourself to others, you didn't have to explain yourself. You could always say no. That advice now seemed poor and very incorrect.

“Heh.” He licked his lower lip. His eyes flickering to your feet for a moment. “Do you know who I am?” He began to walk towards you. One leather clad boot at a time. His footsteps were foreboding and echoed all around you. You crossed your arms and straightened your back. Your eyes never leaving him. You would protect yourself if you had to.

“I am Loki.” Loki began circling you slowly. You moved with him, turning your body in a circle. “I am ruler of this land.” He tightened his circle. He reminded you of a panther. Sleek, strong, and patient. Loki was closer now, the two of you spinning ever so slowly. You swallowed.

In one quick stride he was next to you. His lips next to your ear. “I. Am. King. Here.” He hissed against you. You hauled your hand back and slapped Loki across the face. You didn't even think about it. It just happened. “Oh shit.”

Astonishment crossed his face briefly. The astonishment was quickly replaced with seething anger. _“Oh gods. Was it possible for someone to be that mad? Shit. He is turning red.”_ You stammered for a moment before blurting “ I am so sorry! It just happened! It was an accident!”

Loki composed himself, wiping his chin. His eyes flashed at you.“Ah, what was that vulgar phrase? Oh shit, indeed midgardian.” You backed away from him. Your heart pounding all over again. You just couldn’t catch a break. “I told you it was an accident.”

He turned towards you, cool rage on his face. “An accident you say? I think not.” You raised your chin at him, your courage returning. “It was, you frightened me, and I reacted. I am sorry. Next time keep to yourself.” You always were a little too bold.

For a second time that day, astonishment was painted on the king's face. “Keep to myself...kneel.” “What?” “Kneel” He was stalking towards you again. This time he didn't saunter. He marched towards you. You scrambled backwards trying to match his storming pace. “No. What? Kneel? You are not my king.”

“You will kneel and you will recognize me as your king.” It was definitely time to run. You bolted. This time you ran away from the door hoping to find another exit. You flew like a panicked deer. Your legs propelling you away from this mad man.

 

You saw it. An opening near the throne to the left. If you could make it through that doorway maybe you could hide and figure a way out this hell. He was on you in flash. You were knocked to the ground. Your air forced out of you. “Hhhpppff.”

 

You had hardly gotten your breath before Loki flipped you over. A shriek escaped your lips. Your eyes met his. Your new captor pinned you to the ground. His lean body pressed against yours with his arms on either side of you.

“Now. Where were we? Oh yes, I seem to remember. I believe I said....” Loki's emerald eyes looked at you expectantly. “Uh...kneel?” You cringed when the word passed through your lips. Your breath quickened waiting for his reply. You desperately tried to not feel him on top of you.

“Yes. I said kneel. Pray tell pet, what did you do instead?” Loki leaned forward. His eyebrows arched in a quizzical manner. “Er... is there a point to this?” His fist slammed down next to your head. “Ran! I ran!” Loki looked pleased. “Yes, very good. You ran. Now, why would you run from your new king? I after all, asked for you to be brought here.”

“Please get off of me...your grace?” You looked at him questioningly. “I rather like it here.” His hips rolled over you. You pushed against him startled. “No! Stop! I won't run. Just get off of me.” You pleaded with him. A scowl crossed his face. “Must you insist on acting like I am insufferable? I rescued you from those men, remember?”

You were insulted and your temper was rising again. “You sent those men after me and I don't know you. I need some air. Please get off me, right now.” Loki looked down on you. His hand brushed some of your hair aside. “Do not run or you will be severely punished. I am not a patient man and I am known to be cruel. Consider this your one warning.”

Loki slowly rose off of you until he was standing. He loomed over you like a great omen. _“Why had you been brought here? What did he plan to do with you?”_ Hastily you scrambled back onto your feet. You muttered a thank you, not making eye contact with him.

Loki reached out and caught your chin in his right hand. He titled your face up to his. Your eyes flashed at him. “Guards. Take my guest to her quarters.” You shifted your eyes towards the golden doorway. Two guards answered his call. Loki tightened his grip on you. Your eyes darted back to him. “Do not leave your quarters. Do you understand me?” You blinked a few times and slowly nodded. “Good. Expect me later this evening.”

 

The guards led you away from the throne room. Your mind felt like a train wreck, grasping at what had transpired. Gently you bit your lower lip as you were led through the maze like hallways. You hadn't been paying attention and probably couldn't find your way back now. All you could do was wait.

AN: Yay, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment if you did. Are you looking forward to chapter three? Hopefully it won't be too long before my next post! Thanks!


	3. Kidnapped: Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. These are the things that keep the updates coming!

 

You were escorted to an immense stone doorway. The door was guarded by a sturdy iron rod that locked on the outside. “Oh gods...” “Silence you!” One guard lifted the bar and heaved the door open.

The second guard roughly shoved you through the opening. Stumbling past the doorway you almost collapse on the hard cruel floor. You were already weary from the day and weren't sure how much longer you were going to be able to function.

The guards hastily slammed the door behind you. The lock sealed your prison with a loud clank. You looked around the room. Soaking in the contents. The room was surprisingly cozy, it was certainly better than a dungeon. At this point you weren't sure what you could expect.

A wide plush looking bed was in the center of the room. An enormous woven rug was laid over the stone floor. A series of three massive windows were carved into the right wall. Gingerly, you made your way to one of the windows.

Not a shard of glass covered them, they were naked to the elements. A steady crashing sound caught your attention as you took your surroundings in. Peering over the edge of the window you saw frothy white waves break against the palace.

“Whoa...it's beautiful. Cold and lonely but eerily beautiful.” Hearing the sound of your own voice reassured you. The salty breeze reached you. It relaxed and gave you a false sense of security.

Continuing your exploration of the room, you moved away from the windows and past the bed. There was a little door on the back wall next to a wooden wardrobe. You tried the handle, jiggling it back and forth. It open with an reluctant groan. Inside you found a meager, clean bathroom.

There was a modern commode, a small clawed bathtub made from bronze metal, and a sink to wash your hands in. Above the sink hung an oval mirror. You spied a storage cupboard on the back wall in the reflection.

Curious, you turned around and approached the strange cupboard. Gently you touched the grain of the wood with your finger tips. Warily you gently opened the little cupboard. Inside you found several shelves with various soaps and colored liquids. They were in lovely queer bottles. Many different shapes and sizes graced the shelves.

You found a sleepy smile tug on your lips. Below the shelves were three drawers, even more curious you opened the top drawer. Your eyes quickly took in the contents. Neatly coiled in the drawer you found rope, emerald silk cords, and a blindfold.

 

 

Quickly you yanked the second drawer open. This one was worse than the first. Inside there were horrifying instruments you couldn't name. There were a few items you did recognize and your stomach lurched at the sight of them. There were various collars, some with spikes and some without. A cherry red ball gag rested peacefully in the corner.

“Shit!” Aggressively you wrenched the last drawer open. Belts, a stringed whip, a crop, paddle, and more items you didn't recognize filled your sight. “Oh my...oh shit. No.” Reeling you slammed all the drawers shut and ran out of the bathroom.

“What is going to happen to me you sick bastard!?!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. Exhausted and frustrated, you flung yourself on the bed. It was childish you knew. At this point, in this sick game, you didn't care. The tears came back to you with a vengeance.

Perverse thoughts dominated you. You could see his piercing emerald eyes boring into you. You almost heard his wicked laugh in the room. Whips, ropes, gags, and who knows what else lived in this room.

You didn't want to be here. You certainly didn't want to be left alone with your thoughts plaguing you. What horrible things would you be subjected to? “Okay, maybe...just maybe those things aren't meant for you.” You swallowed hard, talking things out. “Yeah, I mean, I don't this person. It was obviously a mistake. I went snooping and got a private surprise. That's it. I was just curious. That's fine, I'm just going to go sleep and pretend I didn't find anything.”

You kicked off your shoes and shucked out of your pants. Steadily you pulled down the covers and slipped underneath. You filled your lungs with ocean breeze and eventually fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

An unfamiliar weight on the edge of the unfamiliar bed woke you. Your eyes flew open and you saw his silhouette through the streaming moonlight. “Hi.” You greeted him, flipping over so your back was facing him. You didn't want to see him.

“Be careful of your greetings, my dear. Mmm?” His voice washed over you like a wave. It was like a second cover had been pulled over you. You didn't instantly reply. Thoughts tumbled in your head. You certainly couldn't take him in a fight,you had to keep your cool.

“I'm not your dear and that was an acceptable greeting.” _“There that was a perfectly polite and clear reply.”_ You thought smugly. His weight shifted off the bed. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion. _“Where was he going?”_ All you wanted to was slink under the covers more, but you didn't dare.

His hand gently brushed the back of your head. His fingers gently tangling in your locks. You held your breath for a moment. “Wha..” “Ssshhh pet. Relax. I'm not going to harm you.” “That's it!” You shot up from the bed and turned to face your kidnapper. “I am not your pet! I am not your...” “Silence Midgardian!” He bellowed at you! Loki's features were fierce in the moonlight.

 

Loki shoved you back onto the bed. Once again you found yourself pinned down by this stranger. His cool hands held your shoulders down and he loomed over you. _“This is a very bad game to play.”_ You tried to tell yourself that. You should have listened to your own advice. However, you were mad, tired, and scared. So you made a terrible mistake in a fit of rage. You decided to knee the king's royal balls with as much force you could possibly muster. Boy were you in trouble now.


	4. Kidnapped: Chapter 4

AN: Please be reminded that italics represent the reader's thoughts. :) Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy my work! Especially comments, they keep the updates coming. 

 

"Hrrnngg!!" Loki snarled above you. His face instantly contorted to one of rage and pain. Burning daggers flashed at you. _"Run! You absolute fool!"_ In a cold panic you rolled out from under him. Jumping off the bed you dashed for the bathroom. The wooden door slammed beneath your fingers. Your sweaty hands fumbled at the lock. Quickly, you bolted the door into place. Once the bolt was set, you gasped for air. You filled your lungs with clean cool air.

"Oh fuck." You pushed your hair back from your face and slowly backed away from the door. Little tremors shook throughout your body. "WENCH!" Loki bellowed after you. His rage permeated around you. The air cracked with animosity. A thunderous crash hit the outside of the door. Jumping, you gave a little shriek. There was no way in hell you were going to open up that door. No way. 

"Open this door! This instant!" Loki roared at you from the outside. Another crash hit the sturdy door. The door was holding...for now.  Hollering back at him, you answered. "No!" I will not! Not until you tell me why you have brought me here and what you want!" 

You felt his hot breath first, just briefly, before you felt his iron grip on you. You screamed as he grabbed your wrist. Fearful you tried yanking away from him. Savagely Loki yanked you to him. He griped your forearms like an unforgiving vice. You looked up at him wide eyed. "How..." "Silence!" Loki tipped his head towards you. His lips against your ear." I assure you, you will know the full extent of my intentions.You will know my attentions. I have so very much to teach you." A reflexive shiver passed down your spine. His breath tickled your ear, you whimpered in response.

"Ah, pet. Your whimpering has only just begun. I believe it is time for a lesson. A harsh one at that." "No, please!" you pleaded with him. Loki's grip tightened around you. "Do not quarrel with me. You are mine and I will do as I please. Now be a good girl and obey." He bit the words against your ear. The message was the clearest message you had ever received. You feebly nodded, you were desperate not to cry in front of this monster. 

 

"Was that so hard, little one?" Loki grinned at you, stepping back.  His gaze roamed over you. Tears blurred your vision and you choked back a sob. "Tut tut darling. I haven't given you anything to cry over yet, hhmm?" You looked at his with disgust. You want to scream and shout at him. You wanted to wail on him and spit on him. You wanted your fist to Punch that stupid, triumphant smile off of his. You did not dare it, he left you motionless. You wouldn't twitch without his permission. 

 

" So quiet and obedient now. Good pet, a little too late I am afraid." He reached out and snagged a soft tussle of your hair. Loki lazily rolled it between his fingers. "Mmm, how should I punish you tonight?" His green eyes locked onto you. You shook your head. _"How am I suppose to answer that? Does he expect an answer?"_ "Well pet?" I am waiting for an answer. Do you wish to displease me?" He tugged at your tussle. 

"No, I do not." You hesitantly answered him. "Mmm. Let's see then." He walked past you and headed to the drawers against the back wall. Your heart smashed against your chest. _"The drawers...with all those things inside."_ Panic beat at you. One by one he slowly opened the drawers. Delicately, he skimmed the contents with his gaze. "Ah, yes this will do nicely." He pulled out the leather crop. 

Fearful you sucked in air. Your gasp reached Loki's ears. He turned towards you. His mischievous smirk across his lips. Loki's eye gleamed with delight. "I was going to wait and use this on another....intimate evening." His words hung in the air. You just stared at him, dewy eyed and frightened. "Easy precious, no lasting harm will be done to you. Now, come to me." You obeyed without hesitation. For a moment you thought you might pass out, but you made it to his side. 

Loki offered you his arm. Tentatively you took it and he led you back into your previous bedroom. A simple chair materialized with the snap of his fingers. Loki fluently sat down on the chair. "Stand in front of me." You moved in front of him. Anxiously you crossed your arms over yourself. His eyes roamed over you. "Take off your clothes." You sputtered at him. Your mouth agape. Loki's head cocked to the side, one eye brow raised.

He tapped the cropped on his leg. The sound of leather against leather was the only sound in the room. You could feel your face flush. "All...of it?"A sharp crack sounded as the whip cracked the side of his chair. "Did I stutter pet? Mmm? With haste." His emerald eyes bore into you.

You swallowed hard and began undressing yourself. Your eyes fluttered closed. "Look at me." You bit your lip and slowly opened your eyes for him. You slipped your t-shirt over your head. Hastily you bent low trying to hide yourself as you hooked your fingertips to your panties. With a deep breath you slid them from your body. The deed was done.

"Stand up straight, I wish to look at you." He commanded. Slowly you rose with your arms by your side. He inspected you, looking you up and down. "Turn in a full circle, precious." To your horror your nipples began to stiffen. Your body reacted to his perverse instructions. You turned in the circle and stopped when you were once again facing him.

"Such a beauty. Now let's begin your punishment shall we?" He grinned at you. "Here darling, come to your king." He reached his hand out to you, beckoning you to him. 

 

To be continued....

 

AN: What did you guys think of chapter four? I tried giving you a little longer chapter this time. Don't worry! I am not finished yet! Please comment! They really keep the updates coming! Thanks!


	5. Kidnapped: Chapter 5

AN: Thank you everyone who is keeping up with this story! It means the world, as always please send your comments. They truly keep the updates coming. So here is the awaited chapter five. P.S. I've been listening to _Running Up That Hill by Placebo_ as I start this chapter off. If you want some background music. :)

 

 _"How bad could this be? A horse crop, surely this lunatic won't hit me very hard with it. Those were made for horses. Not for people kidnapped by an insane king. You can get through this. You are tough, and you will survive."_ It might be an old cliche, but your mental pep talk stoked your inner fire. It gave you the little push of courage to propel your feet towards the cruel man in front of you. 

Loki's grin widened as you approached him. His emerald eyes gleamed at you, promising dark and twisted affairs. "Come now pet, I am not one for patience if you recall. I also don't like to repeat myself." The chair creaked  as Loki leaned towards you. The whip cracked against the chair once more. Startled, you gasped and scurried towards him. 

 

You could feel the heat from your blushing ears travel to your cheeks. Standing before him, you bore your gaze into the floor. _"What does he want me to do? Do I just stand here...?"_

 

"My my, such a lovely scarlet hue your skin has turned." You could feel the heat radiating in waves from you. Surely you were the color of a strawberry. His wrist stuck out like a snake's strike and trapped your wrist. The pressure didn't hurt you, but you couldn't ignore it. Alarmed you gaped at him. You weren't sure of his next move or expectancies.

 

"Now then my lovely, are you going to be obedient and take your punishment willingly?" His wry face made your stomach twist and turn. Your words fumbled for a brief moment. Loki's hand gave you a warning squeeze. His eyes never left yours. You nodded enthusiastically and answered. "Yes." 

 

"Ah, good girl. Now do as I say and I may be merciful. I want you to turn around, and lay the palms of your hands flat on the bed's edge. Do you understand me?"

 

_"Oh fuck."_

 

"I think so." "Then do it."

 

_"Just keep breathing. You can do this. Also, damn you nipples for puckering up on me. This sicko is going to think I'm enjoying this."_

 

You bit the inside of your cheek and turned on his command. You tentatively placed your hands on the bed. Your bare bottom presented to the man behind you. Your heart fluttered and a shiver streaked down your spine.

 

Loki's hand brushed your hair to one side of your neck. "Ah!" You cheeped at him. _"Did I just make that noise!?"_ "Sorry!"

 

His voice slithered over your ear. "Tsk darling, I want to hear your cries of alarm, torment, and passion. Do not censor yourself. If you aren't making enough noise on your own, I can be very..... persuasive."

 

The leather crashed over your unsuspecting posterior. Loki gave a bark of laughter at your shocked cry. Your hands clawed at the covers. _"SHIT!"_ Within moments another crack of his whip landed against you. You jumped as the cool leather licked at your skin. "Oh sweet little kitten, we are just getting started. Remember this is punishment for being naughty and disobeying your king." 

 

You were bracing yourself for another strike, puffing like a race horse. The sheets were tightly grasped between your locked fingers. You gasped in surprise, Loki's  cool, long fingers danced over your flushed bottom. They comforted you. Even though they were the same hands administering this humiliating punishment. "Ah" Your eyes fluttered closed and your breath was returning to normal. 

 

"So smooth and soft pet. It's a shame your lovely skin will be flushed and sore when I am through."

 

"Wah.." You interjected briefly.

 

Loki kicked your feet further apart with his boots. Exposing you to him even more. In a flash, his hand was on your back pressing down on you. "Present yourself to me." He teeth grazed your shoulder. "Please! Stop!" 

*Crack* Loki's crop popped against your bottom once more. You yelped and jerked. "Don't you dare move!" Another strike spanked you mercilessly. Loki chuckled a menacing laugh behind you. "If you force me to use restraints tonight, it will be a very lengthy, depleting night for you. For me, it will be a very brief, refreshing, jaunt."

 

You cried out again as another spank slapped against your burning flesh. You were going to break, you just knew it. Another, and another landed against you. After what felt like an eternity, Loki paused his dreadful assault on your ruby red ass. Your bottom felt like the moon. Engorged, and glowing for the world to see.

 

"Good girl." Once again his fingers stroked your backside. You shuddered underneath his proficient ministrations. "That's it darling, give in to me. I wouldn't bring you here just to torture you."

 

"Ah...sir." Your limbs were sore and weary. "Yes pet?" "May I move now? Please." "Mmm... yes, you may. You handled your first lesson so well." You weren't sure how you were going to detach yourself from the bed. You didn't have much strength left.

 

You felt Loki's hands gently grasp you around your waist. Panic coursed through you momentarily. With a lenient tug he pulled you upright. You sighed a breath of relief, softly slumping against him. Your body coated in a sheet of sweat. You were sure you were a nasty sight to see.

 

Effortlessly Loki picked you up in his arms. You looked at him fixedly. Curiosity and fatigue peered through yours eyes and up at him. Without a word Loki carried you into the bathroom. Relief swept through you when you caught sight of the bathtub. The tub was brimming with bubbles complete with dancing steam filling the air around them. "Oh...oh thank you." Your thank yous gushed from you.

 

"You did very well today, pet. I reward those loyal and obedient to their king." Loki gently placed you down inside the tub. The water was hot but not scalding. It eased your tense muscles. "Clean yourself up, furthermore be sure to rest. Breakfast will be brought to you in the morning."

 

This was a rather drastic turn of events from earlier. _"Is this really the same man as before? He seems so....human and nice now."_ "Erm... thank you, I will." Right before your eyes Loki dissolved into the air. He didn't leave a trace of himself behind. _"That is so freaky...never going to get use to that."_

 

Once Loki was gone you eased deeper into the water's depths and relaxed. The bath was almost worth the agony you experienced earlier. You couldn't place the scent surrounding you, it was the most glorious thing you have ever smelt.

 

After a long soak you emerged from the bath and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel. You still felt drained and welcomed the companionship of your bed. Gently flopping down you scurried underneath the covers and fell into a deep sleep.  Tomorrow was a new day after all, why worry tonight?

 

To be continued...

 

AN: Hi everyone! What did you think? Feedback is imperative for the next chapter! :D Thank you for your support as always!

 


	6. Kidnapped: Chapter 6

AN: Hello everyone! I am back, and this story is not dead. I am determined to finish this fanfic by August of this year. Hopefully having a due date will make this come into fruition. Please leave comments at the end of this chapter. They are greatly appreciated and are what revived this tale. Without further adieu... 

 

      A gentle light beckoned to you behind your eyelids. Was it morning already? You don't remember having any dreams that night. You simply fell into a deep inky slumber. Slowly you opened your eyes and took in your surroundings. The previous night swiftly came back to you. A little panicked you shot up looking for your captor. You breathed a sigh of relief. There didn't seem to be any sign of Loki.

   Your breathing slowly went back to normal and you began to relax some. However, sometime was wrong. Just a little thing, but you didn't hear anything. Nothing, not even the sound of the crashing waves below your keep. Tentatively you made your way to the ornate windows. The stone cool on your feet, you gently peered outside. You gasped at the sight that greeted you. Yesterday there were waves crashing against this fortress and this morning you were looking at snow capped mountains.

      The landscape had completely changed. Did this castle move? What was going on? Why was everything so bizarre here? "Surprised love?" You jumped at the sound of his cool voice. Swiftly turning you saw him reclining beside the wardrobe. "Now why the surprise? Did I frighten you?" A wolfish grin spread across his face as he pierced you with his gaze. Momentarily stunned you weren't sure what to say. After last night's events you were trying to keep your temper in check. You still didn't have anything nice to say. Endless questions that you wanted answers to, but nothing he would appreciate...probably. 

 

 "I asked you a question pet. I do expect an answer." He knitted his eyebrows giving you a stern look. "I...yes. You startled me. " You spoke slowly and calmly never taking your eyes off of him. You till weren't sure how he had gotten into the bolted bathroom last night but things were definitely not how they use to be, "A penny for your thoughts my sweet?" Loki raised his chin in question. " A penny.." You stammered a little, still freaked out and not sure how to handle yourself. He tsked at you. "Yes, are you daft? A penny for your thoughts. That is a Midgardian phrase of yours, is it now? Explain your thoughts." 

Taken aback briefly your gaze darted to the floor beside you. You did not want to make eye contact with this man. "I was thinking how I must be dreaming, or in a coma for these things to be happening." You apprehensively looked back at Loki. You watched his expression but didn't discover an emotion you could read. "Continue."

 

       You licked your lips and did as he ordered. "Yesterday there was an ocean below the windows...today there are.." "The mountains beyond Thrymheim. We are now in Jotunheim." Confused you shook your head at him. You weren't sure what he was saying. Did he just speak another language? Were those even real places? You were in a coma weren't you, and you created this character. This mad man for yourself. "You have much to learn about your new life here Midgardian." Once again you found yourself knitting your eyebrows in frustration and confusion. 

 

        Your cursed boldness wasn't going to sleep for very long. You inhaled a calming breath and set your gaze on his. _"Let's do this. Might as well."_ You thought to yourself. "I have heard you say that twice now. Midgardian. What does that mean? Why do you keep referring to me like that? Your questions must have offended him in some manner. A dark shadow crossed over his face as he began to approach you.

 

       One deliberate step at time he came towards you. He wore an absolute, not to be fucked with, expression. _"Damn it, what have I done to myself now?"_ Cautiously you took a few steps backward. "Do not move. Not one breath of a step." He practically hissed at you like a deadly viper. Plans of a grand escape crossed your mind. Remembering the last evening stopped you from fleeing back into the bathroom. Oh how you wanted to run and hide. What was a girl to do? " _Did he really get this pissed over a few simple questions? They were simple weren't they? Wasn't this your dream, or vision, or...whatever you wanted to call it."_

 

        Without warning a thunderous crash echoed beyond your chamber catching the emerald king's immediate attention. He stopped in his pursuit and looked to the ceiling briefly. Your eyes flickered in the same direction. "Get dressed and wait my return." Just like that he was gone. You quickly breathed a sigh of relief, gently touching your throat. You could feel your pulse pounding against your palm. 'New plan, no more questions." With that somewhat comforting promise to yourself you headed to the wardrobe to get dressed. 

 

AN: There it is, I know it is a short chapter but I just wanted to give everyone an update and to let you know this story is back! Thank you. 

 


End file.
